1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool frame, and more particularly to a hand tool frame that may provide a positioning effect to hand tools that are mounted on the hand tool frame and may improve the practicality of the hand tool frame.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 19, a conventional hand tool frame 80 has a track base 81 and at least one pair of positioning mounts 82. The track base 81 is an elongated seat and has a top side and a slide rail 811. The slide rail 811 is formed in the top side of the track base 81. Each one of the at least one pair of positioning mounts 82 is slidably mounted in the slide rail 811 of the track base 81, and has a sliding seat 821 and an extending element 822. The sliding seat 821 is slidably mounted in the slide rail 811 and has a top surface. The extending element 822 is formed on and protrudes from the top surface of the sliding seat 821, and is a clamping arm.
Then, with reference to FIG. 20, different kinds of hand tools such as pliers 90, combination spanners 91, adjustable wrenches 92, socket wrenches 93, hexagonal wrenches 94 or screwdrivers 95 may be inserted into a holding space that is formed between the clamping arms of the at least one pair of positioning mounts 82.
However, each one of the at least one pair of positioning mounts 82 does not engage with the track base 81. Therefore, each one of the at least one pair of positioning mounts 82 may move relative to the track base 81 during insertion of the different kinds of hand tools. A width of the holding space between the clamping arms of the at least one pair of positioning mounts 82 may increase since the hand tools are pushing the extending elements 822. The different kinds of hand tools may fall from the conventional tool frame 80, which is very inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a hand tool frame to mitigate the aforementioned problems.